Betrayed and Forgotten
by Shadow003
Summary: After the giant war Percy gets betrayed. When he is about to get punished a higher force, so old the gods have forgotten about it, interfered and gave him a new home. First story please no flames. disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

3rd persons P.O.V

Two teens were running through a forest. A boy and a girl. Behind them was a small pack of Hellhounds. They looked like they had been running for a while now. They looked exhausted. Both of them had scars all over their bodies. Their faces were bloody. Both looked about 18 years old. The boy pulled out a ballpoint pen. As soon as he uncapped it, it grew longer. Suddenly he was holding a sword, a Xiphos, its blade was shaped like a leaf. It was made out of what looked like a mix between gold, silver, bronze and a bit of steel; although the steel was pitch black a name was engraved on it. _Anaklusmos._ Riptide.

The blade glowed a bit, in no color. It just glowed. Then, suddenly, the Monsters stopped. Then they dissolved into shadows and the boy collapsed to his knees.

"Percy," the girl asked ,"are you okay?"

"I'm fine Annabeth. I used too much energy." the boy, now indentified as Percy, said

"How did you do that?" the girl, Annabeth, asked.

"I vaporized the water in their brains." Percy said.

"B-but how? Shouldn't only water deities be able to do something like that?"

"Yeah, about that...I found something out. Riptide, after Hephaestus modernized it, he unknowingly unlocked Zoe's Power."

"That doesn't explain the water boost."

"Zoe's mother was Pleione and she imbued some of her power into Riptide and when she was disowned, even more power went into the weapon and when she died all of it did. After Hephaestus unlocked it, I could use it.

"Okay, but why did Hephaestus update your sword?"

"Well, before we...left camp, he decided to update my sword." he cringed at the memory of camp Half-Blood. "And Annabeth," he said,"thank you."

"For what?" she asked

"For sticking with me." he answered, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Suddenly a silver arrow imbedded itself into the ground right next to them. More arrows flew and young teens in silver parkas came towards them. 

"Freeze, traitors of Olympus!" a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes yelled. _Artemis._

"I knew they would have found us eventually" Percy muttered.

Then he told Annabeth: "Run Annabeth, they're here for me!"

Annabeth ran as if her life depended on it. Which it probably did.

 **Percy P.O.V**

"I surrender" I said. Artemis grew into her 18 year old form. Then she snapped her fingers and I was bound in celestial bronze chains. She grabbed my arm and flashed mo to Olympus. She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow into the sky. Then it exploded silver.

One at a time the gods flashed in. First Zeus and Hera. Then Dionysus. Then Apollo. Then Aphrodite and Ares. Then the others.

After all the gods had taken seats, Artemis announced: "I have found the traitor." Suddenly all the gods started screaming how to punish him.

Zeus slammed his master bolt into the floor, shutting everybody up.

"Silence" he bellowed. "We should punish him. Any ideas?"

Athena spoke up: "I think I know the perfect punishment...

 **A/N**

 **So what do you think**

 **Two questions**

 **a)**

 **Paring:**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Annabeth**

 **Athena**

 **Artemis**

 **Hebe**

 **Hecate**

 **Piper**

 **Thalia**

 **b)**

 **Punishment:**

 **gets killed**

 **Tartarus**

 **Arena of the Pit**

 **Please vote**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

"I surrender" I said. Artemis grew into her 18 year old form. Then she snapped her fingers and I was bound in celestial bronze chains. She grabbed my arm and flashed mo to Olympus. She pulled out her bow and shot an arrow into the sky. Then it exploded silver.

One at a time the gods flashed in. First Zeus and Hera. Then Dionysus. Then Apollo. Then Aphrodite and Ares. Then the others.

After all the gods had taken seats, Artemis announced: "I have found the traitor." Suddenly all the gods started screaming how to punish him.

Zeus slammed his master bolt into the floor, shutting everybody up.

"Silence" he bellowed. "We should punish him. Any ideas?"

Athena spoke up: "I think I know the perfect punishment...

 **Now:**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

...the arena of the Pit!"

Immediately everyone began to talk. Everybody(except for Zeus) had heard about it. Supposedly it was a great arena in Tartarus were monsters battled each other for money, freedom and sometimes power.

The owner was unknown. Some say it's Perses. Some say it's Chaos. Nobody ever met him. He always wears a cloak that hides his face. The Monsters who know who he is have to swear an oath of secrecy.

"Silence," Zeus yelled again, slamming his master bolt into the floor ,"Athena, would you enlighten us about what that is?"

"It is an old arena, in the Pit of Tartarus", she said, "Were Monsters battle against monsters, demigods against demigods. If you die in there you re-spawn in the cells of the arena. Until you win, you are trapped in there.

Except for demigods. They have to fight until the owner is satisfied."

As she said that, the room visibly darkened.

"Who is that owner?" Zeus asked.

"Nobody knows." Athena replied darkly.

"Okay," Zeus announced, "We'll send him there. All in favor?" Ten gods raised their hand. "All against?" two gods raised their hands.

"Then it's settled," Zeus said, "We shall banish Perseus Jackson to the arena of the Pit!" He raised his master bolt "Any last words?" he snarled.

Percy stayed silent.

"Very well" Zeus said. He told Hermes to get Hades. "Hades," he said, "Bring this boy to Tartarus."

Hades touched Percy and he disappeared in a flash.

 **Percy P.O.V**

I was falling. I knew that. Suddenly a powerful voice spoke in my

 **Percy** the voice said, **Join me.**

"Who are you?" I asked.

 **I'll explain that later"** , it said, **"first tell me what happened. I don't exactly see much in Tartarus. Well I see everything what's not on Olympus. Well I saw the last part but why were you called a traitor of Olympus?**

"Look at my memories. I don't want to relive everything."

 **Okay** the voice said.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was three months after the second giant war. Me and Annabeth just hung out. Suddenly Hermes flashed in. He roughly grabbed my arm and flashed us to Olympus. I stood in the middle of the sone room. I bowed to Zeus but he just looked at me with distaste clear in his eyes. Then he said: "Perseus for your crimes against Olympus you shall be punished." "What did I do?" I asked." "You dare to ask that?", he thundered, "You were a spy for Gaea in the second giant war. You killed your fellow demigods. You..." he couldn't find anything else. "You have no proof for that." I said._

 _"_ _Oh, I have proof." Zeus said. He waved his hand and an Iris-message appeared._

 _I was there. We were on Mt. Olympus in Greece. I was fighting against Porphyrion. He threw his spear at me, it's tip crackling with electricity but I made a giant hand out of water and caught the spear. Then I threw the spear at Jason, killing him. That didn't really happened, I thought. I had thrown it back at Porphyrion, but Jason had thrown himself in front it. He was the traitor, not me. "I didn't do that," I said ,"Jason threw himself in front of the spear." "Are you saying that my son is a traitor? Choose your next words wisely." he warned. Suddenly I jumped off Olympus._

 _I landed exactly in the canoe lake of camp half-blood._

 _Annabeth still sat there, waiting for me. I said: "Annabeth, I have to flee. I was called a traitor of Olympus for something I didn't do. The gods are trying to kill me. Are you coming with me?" "Of course seaweed brain. But we have to leave now."_

 _Flashback over_

"Well," I said, "you know the rest."

 **Yes, I do** the voice said. **I am truly sorry about how they have treated you.**

 **I will give you a new home, Percy. Come with me.**

"Were do you live?" I asked.

 **I live in the arena of the pit. Actually, I own it. You could live there wit me. You will gain so much power that you can defeat the Olympian counsel alone. But you'll have to fight there. If you kill a Ventus there, you'll get some air and electricity powers. The more you defeat, the more powerful you will get. And I might even bless you.**

"Okay." I said. Bring me there.

 **Actually you will land at a random location in Tartarus. You will have to get there by yourself. Oh and a hint: If you follow up the Phlegethon upwards and you will eventually get there.**

"What?" I asked, but he was already gone. _Okay Percy,_ I thought, _focus._

 ** _Time Skip_**

When I landed, I could consider myself as the unluckiest demigod in the world; I landed in the middle of a monster camp. Half a dozen _Dracanae_ spotted me.

I pulled out Riptide. Before they could even react, I had sliced through four of them. Then I focused on Zoe's power and vaporized the water in the brains o the remaining monsters. Then I slowly walked out of the camp. I was lucky. They had camped at the banks of the Phlegethon. 

**A/N**

 **Who was the voice**

 **Please vote for pairing.**

 **You don't have to vote for Annabeth, just because they ran away together.**

 **Shadow**


End file.
